onedirectionerfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson was born on the 24th of December, 1991 and is from Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England. Louis was born to Johanna and Troy, but his parents split when he was still young. His mother remarried Mark Tomlinson, and he took on his step-father's name. He has four younger stepsisters; Charlotte, Félicité, and twins Daisy and Phoebe. Apparently, while growing up, he said he'd always longed for a younger brother, but having four sisters instead taught him much about women. In addition to this, he added: "Having that many sisters has definitely helped me with children too, people always comment on how comfortable I am around kids. I absolutely love babies and kids." Twin sisters Daisy and Phoebe had roles as babies on a show called Fat Friends, where Louis would tag along as an extra. Prior to his small parts on Fat Friends, he attended an acting school in Barnsley. Tomlinson had more small parts in shows which aired on ITV1 and BBC. He was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school, and a former student at the Hayfield Acadamy. Louis admitted to failing his first year of A-levels at the Hayfield School, "mainly because I’d been too busy having fun. I was out all the time in that first year." He eventually returned to Hall Cross and started his A-levels all over again, starring in many musical productions the school organized, including a high school production of Grease, one of the reasons that compelled Tomlinson to audition for The X-Factor ''in the first place. In 2010, Louis auditioned as a soloist for the British reality talent show, ''The X-Factor, auditioning with "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's, and was sent all the way through. At bootcamp, he sang "Make You Feel My Love" but was rejected and put in to One Direction. Reflecting on the moment where the five boys were deciding whether or not they wanted to continue as a group, Tomlinson said, "we were given five minutes to make up our mind and we all said 'Do you want to do it?' Everyone said yeah, and that was it. There was no question, go home as a solo or stay in as a group.' We were gutted when we didn't win. But then we just started to reflect on it and we thought, we were the last group there, the youngest in the competition, and we didn't even know each other months ago. And when you look at it like that, we did really well. Some people say X Factor's an easy ride and a queue jump to fame. But we came from nothing, and had no experience as a group at all. And for me, by the time we came to the end of the show, we were a completely different group. We worked so hard, and achieved so much." Tomlinson cites his biggest musical influence and idol to be English recording artist and Take That member Robbie Williams, having looking up to him ever since he was young. He also notes Ed Sheeran, and Michael Jackson as some of his greatest influences as well. Louis Tomlinson is currently dating Manchester University student Eleanor Calder. In 2011, Tomlinson talked about his heartbreak after finding that his mother and step-father were getting a divorce.